


Tinatang(g)i

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Ilang taon ba ang kailangan para masabi mo ang katagang "mahal kita" sa isang tao?





	Tinatang(g)i

2010

 

Sa di inaasahang panahon ay nakilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, naglalakad ito sa isang building kung saan magkikita sila ng mga kabarkada niyang si Chanyeol at Sehun. Habang palapit siya sa isang eskinita ay may narinig itong isang boses na nagsasalita.

 

“Ugh mom I won’t be late, I’ll just meet Baekhyun and some other friends. I promise I’ll be home early.”

“Fine, I’ll call dad as well, he will not make galit naman to me eh. I’ll just text you when I’m about to go home.”

 

Napahinto si Jongin sa paglalakad at nakinig, sa totoo lang ay wala talaga itong plano na makinig sa usapan ng ibang tao. Ngunit hindi mapagkakaila na nagustuhan ni Jongin ang boses ng lalaki kaya naman ay minabuti nitong makinig muna, kahit na mali at kahit na hindi nito kilala ang may-ari ng boses.

 

Tahimik ang paligid kaya naman ay rinig na rinig ni Jongin ang buo at magandang boses ng lalaki, kahit na mukhang galit na ito ay kalmado pa rin kung magsalita. Bahagyang nakalimutan ni Jongin ang lahat sa kakikinig sa naturang boses hanggang sa tumunog ang kanyang _cellphone_. Mabilis na sinagot ni Jongin ang tawag ni Sehun.

 

“Pare papunta na ako okay, kita na lang tayo.” sagot ni Jongin sa kaibigan.

 

Nang binaba na ni Jongin ang tawag ay napansin nito ang isang binata na nakatingin sa kanya. Hindi gaanong nakikita ni Jongin ang mukha ng binata ngunit napansin niyang may kaliitan ito at mukhang galit na nakatitig sa kanya.

 

“Nakikinig ka ba sa usapan ng may usapan?” tanong ng binata. Hindi nagkakamali si Jongin, siya nga ang may-ari ng magandang boses.

 

“Hindi, napadaan lang ako. Medyo nawawala kasi ako kaya ako huminto,” wika ni Jongin.

 

Bigla na lang tumalikod ang binata at naglakad papalayo sa kanya. Nag umpisa na rin maglakad si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang binata na naglalakad sa unahan niya. Napahinto na naman si Jongin ng napansin niyang huminto ang binata at humarap ulit ito sa kanya.

 

“Sinusundan mo ba ako?” tumingin si Jongin sa paligid ngunit napansin nitong siya lamang ang nasa likuran ng binata.

 

“Ha? Ako?”

 

“Sino pa ba?”

 

“Hindi ah, ang liit lang kasi ng daanan kaya di ako makasingit” sagot ni Jongin sabay ngiti sa binata, ngunit bigla na lang itong tumalikod at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Napabuntong hininga si Jongin at nagpatuloy na din ito sa paglalakad. Maya-maya ay tumunog na naman ang _cellphone_ ni Jongin

 

From: Chanyeol

Pre dala ka ng yosi

 

Nang tumingin ulit si Jongin ay napansin niyang nawala na ang binata sa unahan. Binilisan na ni Jongin ang paglakad at pumasok sa isang 7/11 outlet para bumili ng isang kaha ng Marlboro para kay Chanyeol.

 

“Akala ko ba di mo ako sinusundan, bakit na nandito?” napataas ng ulo si Jongin at nakita nito ang binata kanina. Napakaganda pala nito at di maiwasan ni Jongin na mabighani sa kanya.

 

“Siguro rapist ka ‘no at sinusundan mo ko,”

 

“Nako hindi, _promise_ hindi kita sinusundan andito lang ako para bumili nito” wika ni Jongin sabay angat sa isang box ng Premier Ultra thin Air condom.

 

Nanlaki pareho ang mga mata nila ni Kyungsoo at ibabalik pa sana ni Jongin ang nakuhang box ng napansin nitong siya na pala ang susunod sa pila.

 

“Sir ito lang po ba?” tanong ng cashier

 

“Isang Marlboro din miss”  

 

Pagkatapos na bumili ay umalis agad si Jongin at hinayaan na lang yung magandang binata sa 7/11. Hindi niya na napansin na ngumingiti ito sa kanya

 

“Pota, pahamak na condom to,” wika niya sa sarili bago ipinasok ang condom sa bulsa.

 

Ilang minuto pa ay dumating na ito sa bar kung saan naghihintay na ang kanyang barkada, may kasama din silang ibang binata na di kalaunan ay ipinakilala ng dalawa na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae. Parehong second year music majors sa kalapit na unibersidad ang dalawa.

 

“Diba malapit lang ang apartment mo? Bakit ang tagal mong dumating?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“Basta pre mahabang storya, bukas ko na iku-kwento sa inyo”

 

Biglang sumenyas si Jongin kay Sehun para magtanong kung kakilala ba nila ang dalawang binata, at dun lang nalaman ni Jongin na magkaibigan pala si Chanyeol ang binatang si Baekhyun kaya naman ay inimbitahan nitong makipag inuman.

 

“Actually hinihintay pa natin yung isang kaibigan nila” dagdag ni Sehun

 

“Ha?”

 

“Balak kasi nilang lumipat ng bar, pero hihintayin muna natin yung isang kaibigan nila bago umalis” sabi ni Sehun.

 

Habang hinihintay ay uminom muna si Jongin ng isang baso ng Red Horse. Hindi pa rin mawala sa kanyang isip ang binata kanina. Pinapanalangin ni Jongin na makita ito ulit at kausapin ng matino, mukha din naman kasing mabait ang binata at gusto niyang makipag kaibigan dito.

 

Tumayo si Jongin para magyosi at magpahangin sa labas, doon na rin niya hihintayin sila Sehun tutal aalis din naman sila. Nagbabakasakali din ito na makita niya ulit ang binata kanina.

 

“Pasensya ngayon lang ako nakarating, may sira ulo kasing sunod ng sunod sa akin kanina”

 

Napatango si Jongin nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses. Pag tingin nito ay walang duda ito nga ang binata na nasa isip niya simula kanina. Siya si Kyungsoo Do, or Soo sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Isa-isang ipinakilala ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan kay Chanyeol, Sehun at Jongin. Noong aabutin na sana ni Jongin ang kamay niya para makipag-kamay ay nanlaki ang mata ni Kyugsoo.

 

“Ikaw na naman? Kanina ka pa sunod ng sunod sa akin.”

 

“Grabe ka naman, sabi ko sayo diba di kita sinusundan” satsat ni Jongin. Biglang nag tiningan ang lahat sa kanya.

 

“wait lang, magkakilala kayo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hindi” sabay na sagot nina Kyungsoo at Jongin.

 

Walang magawa ang kanilang mga kaibigan kundi pagmasdan na lang ang dalawang binata. Bago pa magka-initan ang dalawa ay hinila na ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo palayo kay Jongin at nauna silang lumabas kasama si Jongdae. Paglabas ay dun na ipinaliwanag ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan kung paano niya nakilala si Jongin.

 

“Soo, mukha namang matino si Jongin, baka talaga nagkataon lang yung nangyari kanina since pareho lang kayong papunta dito,” wika ni Baekhyun

 

“Sige na magsorry ka na sa kanya,” dagdag nito

 

“Bakit ako?”

 

“Hihintayin mo pa bang siya ang mag sorry sa’yo?”

 

“Fine, gagawin ko na.”

 

Maya-maya pa ay sumunod na sila kanila Chanyeol, Sehun at si Jongin, hinintay ni Kyungsoo na dumaan si Jongin palapit sa kanya at hinawakan ang t-shirt nito. Napahinto si Jongin at tiningnan si Kyungsoo “Pwede ba tayo magusap sandali?” tanong niya kay Jongin at tumango lang ito.

 

Sa halip na sumunod sa kanilang kaibigan ay minabuti nilang mag-usap sa ibang lugar kung saan ay hindi gaanong maingay. Doon ay hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa labas ng 7/11 at umupo sa mga banko.

 

“Sorry pala sa mga inasal ko kanina, natakot lang talaga ako sa’yo kaya nasabi ko ang mga bagay na yun,”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin, “Yun lang ba? Sus! Walang problema yun, ako nga dapat mag-sorry sa’yo dahil nakinig ako sa usapan ng may usapan”

 

Nanglaki bigla ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan si Jongin “Akala ko ba sabi mo napadaan ka lang?”

 

Napa-kamot sa leeg si Jongin bago ikwenento ang totoong nangyari kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Sorry talaga ha, di ko sinasadya yun.”

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo

 

“Ang ganda kasi ng boses mo, kasing ganda mo” dagdag ni Jongin

 

“Bolero ka rin no?”

 

Nagtawanan lang silang dalawa hanggang sa nakalimutan na nilang sumunod sa kanilang mga kaibigan. Minabuti na lang nilang manatili sa labas ng 7-11 at magkuwentuhan. At dahil nagpaka gentleman si Jongin ay nilibre niya ng slurpee si Kyungsoo.  

 

“Sunod pa ba tayo sa kanila?” tanong ni Jongin.

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo habang patuloy sa pag-inom ng slurpee.

 

“Dito na lang tayo. Ayaw ko din talagang uminom ngayon kasi may flight pa ako bukas,” wika ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Saan ka ba magbabakasyon?”

 

“No, actually bukas na ako aalis papuntang Singapore. Dun ko na kasi ipagpapatuloy ang pag-aaral ko.”

 

Biglang nalungkot si Jongin sa nalaman. Bakit ba sa lahat ng araw na pwede niyang makilala si Kyungsoo ay ngayon pa kung kailan aalis na ito bukas.

 

_Hay ang tadhana nga naman oh, nanggagago._

 

“Anong oras ba alis mo bukas?”

 

“Mga seven ng gabi.”  

 

Tinitigan lang ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pagkatapos ay nginitian ito habang si Kyungsoo naman ay halos hindi na maitago ang kilig. Inilagay ni Jongin ang kanyang siko sa mesa habang nakapalumbaba ito sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano ba Jongin, parang matutunaw naman ako niyan.”  

 

“Ang ganda mo kasi.”

 

“Ikaw ha, tama na ang pambobola,” wika ni Kyungsoo sabay ngiti kay Jongin.

 

Habang nagkukulitan ang dalawa ay biglang tumawag si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at hinahanap kung nasaan na daw ito ngunit sinabi ni Kyungsoo na may _emergency_ sa bahay kaya _umuwi_ na siya agad at di na nagpaalam. Noong una ay nagdududa pa si Baekhyun pero kalaunan ay naniwala naman ito kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin pwede mo ba akong samahan? May bibilhin lang sa mall.” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo

 

Kahit hindi pa alam ni Jongin kung saan sila pupunta ay pumayag agad itong samahan si Kyungsoo. Sa totoo lang ay wala naman talagang bibilihn sa mall si Kyungsoo, gusto niya lang lumayo kaunti sa bar kung saan nandun sila Baekhyun at mga kaibigan nila. Habang naglalakad ay napag-isipan ni Jongin na maglaro ng _question and answer_ game.

 

“May ganon bang laro?” tanong ni Kyungsoo, at tumango naman si Jongin

 

“Sige na nga, okay go”.

 

“Simple lang naman to, tanungan lang.” sabi ni Jongin na mukhang excited

 

“First question, Single ka ba?”

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo. “Wow, Jongin, wala bang ibang tanong?” tumawa si Jongin bago nito pinilit si Kyungsoo na sagutin ang tanong.

 

“Fine, yes single ako” sagot ni Kyungsoo

 

“Ako naman, hmm. Ikaw single ka rin ba?”

 

Tumango si Jongin kay Kyungsoo “Single at available”

 

Nagpatuloy ang question and answer game ng dalawa, naitanong ni Jongin ang mga bagay na tungkol sa kabataan ni Kyungsoo, ang mga paborito nito at kahit ano pa. Medyo natagalan nga sila makarating sa mall dahil sa tuksuhan nito at ng sila nga ay nakarating, saktong sarado na din ang mall.

 

“Paano na yan?” tanong ni Jongin sabay sa pagturo sa saradong entrance ng mall

 

“Coffee na lang?” Aya ni Kyungsoo, tumango si Jongin  

 

Buti na lang at wala gaanong tao sa coffee shop na kanilang pinasukan kaya naman ay nakaupo sila dun malapit sa bintana, maya-maya pa ay biglang bumagsak ang malakas na ulan. Dahil dito ay napatigil si Kyungsoo at pinagmasdan ang mga taong nagkagulo sa labas dahil sa ulan.

 

“Swerte natin no? Nakapasok tayo dito bago pa umulan,” sabi ni Jongin

 

_Swerte ko nakilala kita ngayon_

 

Habang nakatingin parin si Kyungsoo sa labas ay pinagmamasdan naman siya ni Jongin sa gilid.

 

“Pwede mo naman akong picture-an,” wika ni Kyungsoo habang iniiwasan ang mga titig ni Jongin,. Ngumiti lang si Jongin at patuloy na tinititigan pa rin si Kyungsoo.

 

Sa huli ay humarap na din si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at tinititigan niya rin ito gaya ng ginagawa ng binata, hanggang sa sila ay nagtatawanan. Malakas pa rin ang buhos ng ulan at walang ibang magawa sina Kyungsoo at Jongin kaya naman ay naglakas loob si Kyungsoo na magtanong ng kahit ano tungkol kay Jongin.  

 

“Ha? Eh ano ba? Uhm...I’m in med school” nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo, future doctor pala ang kausap nito.

 

“Actually I _was_ in med school pero nag stop ako ng isang sem, hindi kasi pagiging doctor ang gusto ko. It was all my parents’ plan for me.”  

 

“Ano bang gusto mo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Maging professional dancer,”  sagot ni Jongin.

 

_Ay pota dancer, magaling pala ito sa kama._

 

“Pero ayaw ni dad kasi gusto niya ako maging isang doktor na gaya nila ni mom,”

 

Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo pagkatapos ay hinawakan nito ang mga kamay ni Jongin na nakapatong sa mesa

 

“Just follow your heart, kasi sa huli para sa kinabukasan mo din naman yan Jongin. Kung para sa akin I’ll choose the degree tutal pwede mo din naman ipagsabay yung dalawa diba?”

 

Hindi sumagot si Jongin ngunit hinigpitan nito ang paghawak sa mga malalambot na kamay ni Kyungsoo, pagkatapos ay ngumiti ito sa kanya. Ilang minuto din ang lumipas bago binitawan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Habang nag-uusap ang dalawa ay biglang tumawag ang mama ni Kyungsoo para paalalahanan ito na umuwi ng maaga. Buti na lang na umuulan pa at may rason pa siya na manatili muna sa coffee shop kasama si Jongin.

 

“Kyungsoo pwede ba hingin ang number mo?”

 

Tanong ni Jongin nung ibinaba na ni Kyungsoo ang tawag. Umirap ito kay Jongin at tinanong kung bakit.

 

“Para naman pwede kitang makausap kahit nasa Singapore ka na.”

 

“O pwede ba kita ma-add sa facebook mo kung ayaw mo ibigay ang number mo?” dagdag ni Jongin.

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo at sinabing wala siyang Facebook kaya naman ibinigay na lang nito ang kanyang phone number. Ang hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ay bago pa niya sinabing wala siyang Facebook ay nakita na ni Jongin ang profile nito at i-a-add na sana siya. Ilang minuto pa ay tumigil na ang ulan kaya naman minabuti na ni Kyungsoo na umuwi dahil gabi na rin at mahirap makakuha ng taxi.

 

“Hatid na kita sa sakayan” sabi ni Jongin.

 

“Nako di na, nakakahiya naman kasi,” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I insist, para may kasama kang nag aabang ng taxi.”

 

“Kung okay lang sa’yo.”

 

Nang makarating sila sa pila ay halos nawalan na ng pag-asa si Kyungsoo ng makita ang mahabang pila. Natawa lang si Jongin at nagsuggest na maglakad sila hanggang sa kabilang kanto baka kasi mas kaunti lang ang nakapila doon. Habang naglalakad ay tinanong ni Jongin kung anong klaseng love life ba ang gusto ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ha? Ang random naman ata ng tanong mo Jongin.”

 

“Sagutin mo na lang kasi,” sagot ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo.

 

“Uhmm, gusto ko yung tipong ipaglalaban ka talaga ng minamahal mo, yung hindi susuko kahit na anong mangyari sa inyo.”

 

“Kahit ba na pinaglayo kayo ng tadhana?”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo, “parang nakakakilig kasi ang ganong klaseng pagmamahalan.”

 

Dahil sa seryosong pag-uusap ay hindi napansin nila Jongin at Kyungsoo na nakarating na pala sila sa sakayan ng taxi at saktong walang ibang naka-linya kundi sila lang. Bago pumasok si Kyungsoo sa taxi ay humarap ulit ito kay Jongin at ngumiti.

 

“Salamat pala sa pag hatid sa akin,” wika ni Kyungsoo

 

“Naku, walang problema yun,” sagot ni Jongin habang nakatingin din ito sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo at papasok na sana sa taxi ng bigla itong tinawag ulit ni Jongin at sa pagharap ni Kyungsoo ay hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang pisngi at hinalikan ang kanyang labi, mabilis lang ang paghalik ngunit parang naging estatwa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Pasok ka na sa taxi mukhang magagalit na sa’yo si Kuya,” sabi ni Jongin

 

“Ha? Ay oo!” biglang nataranta si Kyungsoo at nagmamadaling pumasok sa loob at nakalimutan ng mag paalam kay Jongin. Habang si Jongin naman ay abot langit ang saya ng naramdaman ang malambot na labi ni Kyungsoo.  

  


2015

 

“Doc, tumawag yung secretary ni Doctor Lu to inform na may three-day convention daw po kayo.”

 

Tumango lang si Jongin, “Okay, paki-sync na lang yung hotel address sa planner app ko, tapos paki sabihan na lang yun mga parents ahead of time na may change of schedule.” Pagkatapos ay ipinagpatuloy niya ang pag-aayos ng kanyang files sa bago nitong computer.

 

“Uhm Doc, sa Singapore po yung convention.”

 

_Singapore_

 

Napatigil si Jongin sa kanyang ginagawa at napabuntong hininga, _Makikita na kaya kita ngayon?_ Tanong ni Jongin sa sarili. Halos limang taon na rin ang lumipas nang una niyang makilala si Kyungsoo at mula noon ay hindi niya na ito nakitang muli.

 

“Okay, paki ayos na lang din ang schedule ko,” dagdag ni Jongin.

 

Gabi na ng nakarating sila Jongin at LuHan sa Singapore at kinabukasan na ang unang araw ng convention. Gusto pa sanang lumabas saglit ni Jongin ngunit gabi na at maaga pa sila bukas.

 

“Bakit ba kasi gusto mong lumabas kahit gabi na?” tanong sa kanya ni Luhan habang kumakain sila ng hapunan.

 

“Gusto ko lang magpahangin.”

 

Tinitigan ni Luhan si Jongin na para bang nagsasabi ng _wag-ako-Jongin_.

 

“Fine! Well, nagbabakasakali lang na makita ko siya ngayon,” sagot ni Jongin.

 

Hindi na nito kailangan sabihin ang pangalan dahil alam na ni Luhan kung sino ang tinutukoy ng kaibigan. Bukod sa pagiging magkatrabaho ay malapit ding magkaibigan ang dalawa kaya naman alam ni Luhan ang kwento tungkol kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Pero Jongin gabi na at maaga pa tayo bukas para sa registration,” paliwanag ni Luhan

 

Tumango si Jongin, pero sa totoo lang ay gusto na nitong hanapin si Kyungsoo. Sana lang talaga ay makita niya ito ulit at sana ay makilala pa siya ng binata. Sabik na kasi si Jongin na makita si Kyungsoo at mayakap itong muli.

 

Dalawang araw na ang lumipas at hindi parin nakikita ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, matagal kasi natatapos ang kanilang convention at pagod na din ito para umalis pa sa kanilang hotel. Bukas ay ang huling araw ng kanilang convention at buti na lang na maaga sila matatapos. May panahon pa si Jongin na lumabas at magbaka sakaling makita si Kyungsoo.

 

“Doc Kim, do you want to come with us after our convention tomorrow?” tanong sa kanya ni Dr. Kang Seulgi.

 

Tumanggi si Jongin dahil may importante daw itong pupuntahan, hindi na nagtanong ulit si Dr. Kang habang si Jongin din ay nagpatuloy sa pagaayos ng kanyang gamit.

 

“Uy Jongin, ba’t mo tinanggihan? Mukhang may gusto pa naman sayo si Dr. Kang,” wika ni Luhan

 

“Sira ka ba Han? Alam mo namang may iba akong gusto.”

 

“But Jongin, it’s been five years since you guys first met. Hindi mo na nga alam kung kilala ka pa niya, nandito pa ba siya sa Singapore, o kung single pa siya hanggang ngayon.”

 

“Alam kong nandito pa siya Han, and whether he’s single or not, wala naman akong problema dun. Gusto ko lang talaga siya makita,” sagot ni Jongin pagkatapos ay bumalik ito sa kanilang mesa.

 

Kahit na ayaw aminin ni Jongin ay may point nga naman si Luhan sa pinagsasabi nito, limang taon na din kasi at malamang ay marami ng bagay ang nagbago kay Kyungsoo at baka nga ay nakalimutan na siya nito.

 

_Ano ba kasi ang laban ng tatlong oras na nagsama sa limang taong di nagkita?_

 

Pagod na si Jongin ng natapos ang ikalawang araw ng convention kaya naman napagpasiyahan niyang dumiretso na lang sa kanyang hotel room at hindi na kumain ng hapunan. Habang naglalakad ay may napansin itong isang lalaki na may katamtaman ang liit at ang buhok nito ay kasing kulay nung kay Kyungsoo. Biglang tumakbo si Jongin papunta sa lalaki at kinalabit ito sa balikat.

 

“Kyungsoo!” sabi ng binata na may ngiti sa kanyang labi

 

Ngunit bigla nalang nanghina si Jongin nang humarap ang lalaki at nakitang hindi pala ito si Kyungsoo.

 

“Sorry, akala ko kasi ikaw yung kilala ko,” wika nito bago umalis at pumunta sa kanyang kwarto.

 

Nung gabing yun ay natulog nang maaga si Jongin at pilit na kinalimutan si Kyungsoo. Huling araw na ng convention at hindi gaya nung unang dalawang araw ay maaga itong natapos. Tinanong ulit ni LuHan si Jongin kung sasama ba ito sa kanila, pero gaya ng naunang sagot ng binata, hindi na daw ito sasama.

 

“Sige, text mo na lang ako if you need anything.”

 

Bago umalis at maglibot ay bumalik muna si Jongin sa hotel para magbihis, mabilis na nag lakad si Jongin patungo sa elevator at di niya napansin na may isang tao din ang naglalakad sa harapan niya hanggang sa mabangga niya ito at nahulog ang bag ng nakabanggaan niya.

 

“Could you please look where -” hindi na natapos ng lalaki ang sasabihin nito.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Tanong ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang lalaki sa harapan.

 

Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, si Kyungsoo nga ito. Madami nang nagbago sa kanya pero katulad pa rin ng dati ay maganda pa rin ito. Mali, _lalong_ gumanda ito.  

 

“Jongin ikaw ba yan?” halos hindi makasagot si Jongin nang marinig niyang sinambit ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan nito. _Tangina, limang taon niya rin itong hinintay_.

 

“Long time no see, kamusta ka na Jongin? Are you here for vacation?”

 

“I’m doing great, _hinahanap ka habang nandito ako._ No actually I just came back from the convention,”

 

“Convention?”

 

“Yeah, for Pediatrician society.” Umirap si Kyungsoo sa narinig habang si Jongin naman ay pulang-pula nang nakita ang reaction ni Kyungsoo

 

“I’m happy na pinagpatuloy mo yung med school mo Jongin.”

 

“Kung di dahil sayo di ko siguro maipagpapatuloy ang med school.”

 

“Ha? Bakit ako?”

 

Ngumiti lang si Jongin “Basta. Thank you Kyungsoo”

 

Habang nag-uusap ang dalawa sa hotel lobby ay biglang may lumapit kay Kyungsoo at inakbayan ito bago hinalikan sa mga labi. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin ng napagtanto niyang si Chanyeol pala ito.

 

“Babe, sorry I’m late,” rinig niyang sinabi ni Chanyeol

 

_Babe?_

 

Hindi naman bobo si Jongin para hindi magets ang lahat na nangyayari sa harapan niya, ngunit ang tanong niya ay paano at kailan pa nangyari ang lahat ng ito? At si Chanyeol pa talaga na isa sa mga kabarkada niya nung college na bigla na lang nawala. Masakit, pero may magagawa pa ba siya?  Tangina naman ng tadhana.

 

“Uy Jongin pare, kamusta ka na?” tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol sabay yakap.

 

“Aba kagalang-galang ka na, saan ba ang punta mo?” dagdag ni Chanyeol

 

“Katatapos lang ng convention namin,” patawang sagot ni Jongin

 

“May lakad ka ba?”

 

Umiling si Jongin kaya naman siya niyaya ni Chanyeol at Kyungsoo na magdinner kasama sila. Hindi naman nag-dalawang isip si Jongin at pumayag ito.

 

“Wait guys. Magpapalit lang ako ng damit, I’ll be back in ten minutes” pakiusap nito bago tuluyang umalis para magpalit ng damit.

 

Habang naglalakad papunta sa kanyang kwarto ay napag-isipan ni Jongin kung tama ba ang gagawin nitong pagsama kanila Kyungsoo at Chanyeol, kung makakaya ba niyang makita ang dalawa na nag-lalambingan sa harap niya. Pero kung iisipin, ilang taon niya na din kasing hinintay ang pagkakataong ito, ang makita at makasama ulit si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah basta, bahala na.” sabi nito sa sarili

 

Dahil ayaw nitong maka-abala ay nagmamadali itong nagbihis kinuha ang kanyang wallet at cellphone, pagkatapos ay bumaba na ito para puntahan ang mga kaibigan. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin ang kiligin nang makita niya ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo, halos natameme ito ng ilang segundo. Sino ba naman kasing hindi mananahimik kapag nakita mo si Dr. Kim Jongin na nakasuot ng maluwang na shirt na may dalawang bukas na butones at magulong buhok.

 

“Tara na?” tanong ni Jongin pagkatapos ay ngumiti ito kay Kyungsoo.

 

Gusto sanang maglakad ni Jongin katabi si Kyungsoo nang biglang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baywang ng nobyo at hinila ito papalapit sa kanya. Napabuntong hininga na lang si Jongin,

 

 _Kayanin mo yan Jongin Kim ginusto mo yan diba?_ Bulong nito sa sarili

 

Hindi naman gaanong kalayuan ang lugar kung saan sila kakain ngunit minabuti na lang ni Chanyeol na dalhin ang sasakyan niya. Buong buhay ni Jongin ngayon niya lang napatunayan na isa pala siyang masokista na kahit nasasaktan na dahil sa mga nakikita at naririnig ay okay lang, dahil nariyan si Kyungsoo at sapat na ito sa kanya.

 

“Jongin, okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang humihinto ang sasakyan dahil sa traffic

 

“ Okay lang naman ako, pare” sagot ni Jongin habang tinititigan si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa passenger seat. _Sanay na akong nasasaktan._

 

Napapikit mata nalang ito habang nakitang nagbu-bulungan sila Chanyeol at Kyungsoo, at hinahalikan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Ilang minuto pa ay nakarating na sila sa restaurant para kumain ngunit bago pa magsimula ay biglang tumawag ang isang kasamahan ni Chanyeol sa trabaho.

 

“Babe may emergency sa office kailangan ko munang bumalik”

 

“Babe, Di ka ba pwedeng hindi pumunta? Sabihan mo nalang kasamahan mo na may lakad kang importante.” lambing ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol

 

“Kung pwede lang sana, pero babe sa department ko kasi to”

 

Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi ngumuso na lang sa harap ni Chanyeol. Hindi lang ito yung unang beses na nangyari ‘to lalo na pag malapit na yung monthly deadline.

 

“Hindi ako magtatagal, Promise” Wika ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ay hinalikan niya ito sa mga labi

 

“Pre, wag ka munang umalis ha saglit lang to. Mag iinuman pa tayo mamaya,” pagkatapos ay umalis na si Chanyeol.

 

Medyo may katagalan pa bago napagtanto ni Jongin na sila na lang pala ni Kyungsoo ang naiwan at kakain ngayong umalis na si Chanyeol. Nasa isang Korean restaurant sila at wala pa gaanong tao. Ilang minuto pa ay tahimik lang si Jongin na pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo sa kanyang harapan. Hindi pa rin nito inaakala na ngayon ay nakita at nakasama niya na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Mahilig ka talagang tumitig ano?” biro ni Kyungsoo

 

“Ha? Hindi ah”

 

“Wag kang mag-alala di kita isusumbong” sagot ni Kyungsoo bago tumawa.

 

Ngumiti lang si Jongin habang patuloy na pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo. Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang sarili at kahit naman medyo nakakahiya ay tinanong niya na si Kyungsoo tungkol sa kanila ni Chanyeol.

 

“Last year lang naging kami ni Chanyeol, dahil sa mutual friend. Lumapit kasi siya sa akin, nakipag-kwentuhan kasi nga daw familiar daw yung mukha ko. Tapos after that night, niyaya niya ako lumabas until sa naging kami na nga.”

 

“Ilang buwan ba siya nanligaw sayo?”  

 

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pagkatapos nitong narinig ang tanong “Seryoso ka ba sa tanong na yan?”  

 

“Gusto ko lang kasi malaman, kasi sa pagkaka-alala ko dalawang buwan lang yung pinakamahabang relasyon niyan” patawang sabi ni Jongin  

 

“Tatlong buwan. Tatlong buwan niya akong niligawan bago naging kami” sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Biglang natahimik si Jongin, tatlong buwan eh mas mahaba pa yun kesa sa naging relasyon niya nung college girlfriend nitong si Nana, ganito ba ka-seryoso si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo?

 

“Ang swerte naman ni Chanyeol sayo” sabi ni Jongin  

 

Umiling ni Kyungsoo “Mali, mas swerte ako sa kanya”  

 

Aray, amputa ang sakit nun para kay Jongin pero may magagawa pa ba siya? Eh mukha namang nagmamahalan ang dalawa. Maya-maya ay tinanong siya ni Kyungsoo kung may asawa na ba ito. Umiling lang si Jongin at sinabing single pa ito hanggang ngayon.

 

“Seryoso ka ba? Sa gwapo mong yan single ka pa rin?”

 

“Wala eh, naging busy sa school at trabaho” paliwanag nito

 

 _At sa kahihintay sayo_  

 

Madaming napagusapan sina Kyungsoo at Jongin habang kumakain. Napagkwentuhan din nila ang tungkol sa kanilang mga trabaho at dun nalaman ni Jongin na nagtatrabaho pala bilang isang graphic designer sa isang malaking companya si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano ba yan Jongin sana next time, pagpupunta ka ulit dito, sabihan mo na kami para naman matagal ka namin makasama”

 

“Eh paano naman? Di ko nga alam mga number niyo” sagot nito

 

Maya-maya ay iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang calling card sa binata. “Eto, save mo number ko ha” tawa nito.

 

Nung malapit na silang matapos ay tinanong ni Kyungsoo kung may ibang lakad pa ba ito ngunit umiling si Jongin at sinabing babalik na ito sa hotel dahil wala din naman siyang ibang mapupuntahan.

 

“Ang boring mo naman, alis muna tayo pagkatapos dito”

 

“Eh si Chanyeol?”

 

“Magte-text lang yun kung nasa _bahay_ na”

 

Umirap si Jongin _nasa bahay na?_ Ibig sabihin ba nun nasa isang bahay lang sila nakatira? Kahit hindi naman nagtatanong si Jongin ay sinabi ni Kyungsoo na anim na buwan na silang maglive in ni Chanyeol. Kahit na sobrang sakit na ay hindi na lang kumibo si Jongin at pinagpatuloy na lang ang pagkain.

 

Sa kalagitnaan nang pagkain at pag-uusap nila ay biglang dumating si Luhan at ang ibang kasamahan ni Jongin sa conventention.

 

“Uy Jongin nandito ka lang pala, kanina pa kita tine-text di ka man lang sumasagot” sabi ni Luhan pagkatapos ang tumingin ito sa harapan ni Jongin at nakita si Kyungsoo na ngayon din ay nakatingin na sa kanya.

 

“Hi, I’m Kyungsoo” bati ng binata

 

Umirap si Luhan sa narinig pagkatapos ay pinagmasdan muna si Kyungsoo bago ito kinuha ang kamay para makipag shakehands.

 

“Hello Kyungsoo, finally nakita na rin kita” sagot ni Luhan

 

“Huh? Excuse me, kilala mo ba ako?”

 

“Not personally, pero nakwento ka na ni Jongin sa akin.”

 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa ngayong namumulang si Jongin at pagkatapos ay tumungin ulit kay Luhan bago ngumiti. “Sana naman magagandang bagay ang sinabi niya tungkol sa akin”

 

Ngumiti si Luhan “Alam mo ngayon di na ako nagtataka kung bakit pa-” hindi na natapos ni Luhan ang nais nitong sabihin dahil tinakpan agad ni Jongin ang bibig nito at hinila ito papalayo sa mesa nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Luhan ano ba wag mo naman ako ipahiya kay Kyungsoo, please” bulong nito kay Luhan

 

“Jongin ano bang inaalala mo? Ayan na siya oh, kasama mo na. Eh di sabihin mo na lahat nung gusto mong sabihin sa kanya”

 

“Pero Han, hindi na pwede. Boyfriend na siya ni Chanyeol. Yung kaibigan ko,”

 

Natahimik na lang si Luhan at tiningnan ang kaibigan, pagkatapos ay tinapik ito sa likod bago umalis at sinundan ang iba nilang kasama. Habang si Jongin naman ay bumalik din sa mesa kung saan naghihintay sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

 

“Pasensya ka na dun sa kaibigan ko, wag mo na lang isipin yung sinabi niya”

 

“Bakit naman?”

 

“Basta,”

 

Hindi na nagpumilit si Kyungsoo at hinayaan na lang. Pagkatapos nilang kumain ay inaya siya ni Kyungsoo na maglakad-lakad na lang muna at mag sight seeing kasi daw maganda sa Singapore kapag gabi. Kahit na alam ni Jongin na isa lang itong lakad ng magkaibigan ay hindi parin nito mapigilan na kiligin dahil tanging siya at si Kyungsoo lang ang magkasama. Parang tulad lang ng dati ngunit ang pagkaiba lang ngayon ay siya single habang si Kyungsoo ay taken na.

 

Habang patuloy silang naglalakad ay may isang babae ang lumapit sa kanila at naki-usap na magpapicture sa dahil sa nahihirapan sila makakuha ng magandang litrato. Kinuha naman ni Kyungsoo ang camera ng babae at tinulungan ito, habang si Jongin naman ay nasa gilid ni Kyungsoo nakatayo at pa-simpleng kumukuha din ng litrato ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone.  

 

“Thanks,” wika ng babae

 

“Walang ano man” sagot ni Kyungsoo

 

“Hala kababayan” ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at maya-maya pa ay dahan-dahang lumapit sa kanila si Jongin.

 

“Ang gwapo naman ng boyfriend mo, bagay na bagay kayo” sabi ng babae

 

“Nako hindi-”

 

“Wag ka nang mahiya kabayan, eto gamitin natin tong mini instax ko para makuha nyo agad ang picture” giit ng babae pagkatapos ay pinapose sina Kyungsoo at Jongin para kunan ng litrato. Kunot noo si Kyungsoo ng nakita niya ang litrato nila ni Jongin, paano ba naman kasi nakaharap siya sa camera, nakangiti at nakapeace sign habang si Jongin naman ay nakatitig sa kanya sa gilid.

 

“Ano ba yan Jongin bat di ka sa camera nakatingin?”

 

“Eh sa mas gusto kitang titigan” sagot ni Jongin

 

“Ang sweet nyo naman mag boyfriend” sabat ng babae

 

“By the way, mauna na pala kami, salamat ulit” dagdag nito, tuluyan na ngang umalis ang babae at ang kanyang kaibigan at iniwan si Kyungsoo at Jongin.

 

Gusto sanang magpaliwanag ni Kyungsoo at sabihin sa kanila na hindi sila magkasintahan ni Jongin, ngunit malayo na ang dalawang babae at pinigilan din siya ni Jongin.

 

“Wag na, hindi naman sila maniniwala eh, aksaya lang yan ng panahon, _tsaka at least naman may dalawang tao na naniniwala na boyfriend kita_ ” hindi na sumagot si Kyungsoo ngunit bakas sa mga pisngi nito ang pamumula.

 

Pagkatapos ay ibinigay ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang litrato

 

“Ikaw na magtago”

 

Umirap si Jongin

 

“Sabi ko ikaw na magtago ng picture na yan baka kasi makita pa ni Chanyeol at magisip pa yun ng kung ano”

 

Aray naman ang sakit nun pero may point din naman si Kyungsoo, mahirap na din kasi baka iyon pa ang maging dahilan ng pag-aaway nila, ayaw din naman ni Jongin ng ganon. Nagpatuloy ang dalawa sa paglalakad hanggang sa nakakita sila ng isang tindahan na nagbebenta ng mga accessories, biglang hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo papasok sa tindahan at tinitingnan ang mga bracelets na nakadisplay.

 

“Hello sir we have new designs for our couple bracelet collection” Sabi ng sales lady

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m just accompanying my friend here” giit ni Kyungsoo

 

“Can I see your collection?” biglang sabat ni Jongin

 

Hindi na natago ni Kyungsoo ang pagkagulat sa narinig at pinagmamasdan na lang si Jongin na madaling nakapili ng design. Dalawang beaded bracelet, ang isa ay kulay puti na may isang kulay itim sa gitna at ang isa naman ay kulay itim na may kulay puting bead sa gitna.

 

“ang bilis mo naman makapili, para kanino ba yan? Akala ko ba single ka pa.”

 

Ngumiti lang si Jongin, nang tinanong ito ng sales lady kung ipapa-wrap niya ba ito ay biglang umiling si Jongin at kinuha ang mga bracelets pagkatapos ay ibinigay niya ang puting bracelet kay Kyungsoo

 

“Para sayo” wika ni Jongin habang inaabot ang bracelet kay Kyungsoo

 

“Please naman tanggapin mo” dagdag nito

 

“Pero Jongin-”

 

“Soo, isipin mo lang friendship bracelet natin to” giit ni Jongin

 

Hindi na pumalag si Kyungsoo at tuluyan na ngang tinanggap ang bracelet na bigay ni Jongin at isinuot ito. Halos hindi na mailarawan ang mukha ni Jongin sa labis na tuwa.

 

Nakaupo na sila sa isang bench sa di kalayauang park, madilim na ang paligid at tanging mga poste lang ang may ilaw. Nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa malawak na karagatan sa kanilang harapan habang si Jongin naman ay nakatitig lang sakanya mula sa tagiliran.

 

“Andaya naman ng tadhana no? Pinagkita nga tayo ulit pero bukas uuwi ka na agad,” wika ni Kyungsoo

 

“Parang katulad lang ng unang pagkikita natin” dagdag nito

 

“Pwede ko naman ire-sched yung flight ko para sayo” sagot ni Jongin habang nakatitig parin kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakikita niyang namumula ang mga pisngi.

 

“Wag na, ang hassle kaya nun tska paano na mga pasyente mo Doc. Kim?”

 

Natahimik si Jongin, kahit naman kasi gustong-gusto niya na manatili ng ilang araw sa Singapore para makasama si Kyungsoo, ayaw din naman niyang maabala pa ang kaniyang pasyente lalo na at puno na yung schedule niya pag-uwi.

 

“Hmm.. pwede naman kita bisitahin dito next time diba?” tanong ni Jongin

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo “basta ba itext mo ako ahead of time, o di kaya add mo ako sa facebook para ichat mo na lang ako”

 

Maya-maya pa ay biglang tahimik ang paligid at unti-unting lumalapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at ipinatong ang isang balikat nito sa taas ng sandalan ng bench na kinauupuan nila.

 

“Soo, kung ako ba yung unang nakita mo dito sa Singapore at di si Chanyeol, tayo kaya ang nagkatuluyan ngayon?”

 

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang ulo sa may balikat ni Jongin

 

“Siguro,” sagot nito pagkatapos ay ngumiti si Kyungsoo.

 

Abala na naman si Jongin. Marami kasing naka schedule na for vaccination ngayon at late na nga ito nakapag lunch dahil sa ayaw niyang paghintayin ang kanyang mga pasyente, alas tres na ng hapon ito nakakain. Habang kumakain pa ay biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone.

 

From Kyungsoo:

kain ka muna Jongin tpos pahinga ka muna sandali.

See you later

 

From Kyungsoo:

At wag palate okay?

 

Natawa na lang si Jongin sa pahabol na text ni Kyungsoo. Halos mag dadalawang taon na mula nung bumalik si Kyungsoo sa bansa dahil naisipan nito na mas maganda parin mag trabaho at mag lingkod sa sariling bayan, kaya naman ngayon ay halos araw-araw na nagkikita ang dalawang _magkaibigan._

 

To: Kyungsoo

Okay po, text kita pag paalis na ako sa clinic

See you later

 

“Is that all your order sir?” tumango si Kyungsoo, as usual late na naman sa usapan si Doc. Jongin Kim paano ba naman kasi nakatulog ito sa sobrang pagod at alas sais ng gabi na nagising.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late” bati ni Jongin bago ito humalik sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo

 

Titingnan pa sana ni Jongin ang menu nang naunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo “Naka order na ako para sa atin”

 

“Alam mo, pwede ka naman di pumunta eh. Mukhang pagod ka pa kasi”

 

“Tapos magtatampo ka na naman sa akin?” tanong ni Jongin

 

“May valid reason ka naman eh“

 

“Soo, alam mo naman I always have time for you”

 

Natahimik lang si Kyungsoo at patuloy na tinitingnan si Jongin na ngayon ay nakakahalata na.

 

“Pwede mo naman akong picturan” biro ni Jongin

 

At dahil Sabado na bukas, tinanong ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kung may iba bang gagawin o lakad ito bukas. Umiling si Jongin at sinabing bakante ang schedule niya bukas kaya naman ay niyaya siya ni Kyungsoo na mag DVD marathon sila ngayong gabi.

 

“Jongin okay lang ba kung sa condo mo tayo?”

 

“Ay ang galeng, siya yung nangyaya pero sa condo ko pala” asar ni Jongin

 

“Pero dahil request mo yan, sige dun tayo”

 

Malaki ang pagbabago ng pagkakaibigan ng dalawa simula nang bumalik si Kyungsoo sa bansa. Kung dati ay medyo nahihiya pa sila, ngayon naman ay halos alam na nila ang mga gusto at ayaw ng isa’t-isa, at minsan ay natutulog sila sa condo ng isa’t-isa kaya naman hindi na nagtataka ang mga kaibigan ni Jongin kung may makikita silang gamit ni Kyungsoo sa unit niya. Gaya na lang nung isang beses na nakita ni Luhan ang t-shirt ni Kyungsoo sa kama ni Jongin.

 

_“So ano to? Kayo na ba?” tanong ni Luhan_

 

_“Hindi pa” Sagot ni Jongin habang may ngiti sa mga labi_

 

_“pero magtatapat na ako sa kanya” dagdag nito_

 

“Huy! anong tinutunganga mo diyan Doc. Kim?” asar ni Kyungsoo

 

Umiling si Jongin, naalala niya lang kasi ang pinag usapan nila ni Luhan nung nakaraang araw ngayong nakita niyang suot ni Kyungsoo ang tshirt. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya bago ito tinawag para makapagsimula na sila sa panonood ng dvd.

 

Nakapatay ang ilaw sa kwarto ni Jongin at ang liwanang ng kanyang tv lamang ang tanging ilaw nila. Tahimik habang nanonood sila ng pelikula, nakataas ang mga paa nito at nakasandal ang likod sa head board ng higaan. Sa kalagitnaan ng panonood nila ay napansin ni Jongin kung gaano ka-focus si Kyungsoo na para bang naluluha na ito sa panonood maya-maya ay biglang pinisil ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, nakakunot noo ito pero tutok pa rin sa panonood. Inulit ni Jongin ang pagpisil sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin ano ba?”

 

“Cute mo kasing tingnan”

 

“wag ka ngang istorbo” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay pahid sa mga luha dahil hindi niya na ito mapigilan napakasakit kasi nung eksena sa pelikula.

 

Unti-unti namang hinawakan ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang mga luha nito

 

“Ano ka ba Soo eksena lang yan sa pelikula wag ka ng umiyak, tahan na”

 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin hanggang sa nagtitigan na silang dalawa at dahan-dahan ay nilapit ni Jongin ang kanyang mga labi kay Kyungsoo para halikan ito. Mabilis lang ang unang halik ngunit abot langit ang kaba ni Jongin lalo na nung tinitigan siya ulit ni Kyungsoo, hindi alam ni Jongin kung ano ang pumasok sa kanyang isip at hinalikan niya ulit ito sa ikalawang pagkakataon.

 

Nanginginig ang mga labi ni Jongin habang dahan-dahan nitong hinahalikan ang makakapal na mga labi ni Kyungsoo, pitong taon siyang naghintay na dumating ang araw na ito at ngayon nga ay ito na.

 

“It’s now or never” wika nito sa sarili

 

Napaungol si Kyungsoo habang dinidiin ni Jongin ang paghalik nito sa kanya at dahan-dahang ina- _adjust_ ang kawatan ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa tuluyan na itong nakahiga sa kama ni Jongin. Tumigil si Jongin sa paghalik at pinagmasdan ang ngayong namumulang si Kyungsoo na nakahiga sa ilalim niya.

 

“I want you” bulong ni Jongin

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo bago nito sinabit ang kanyang braso sa leeg ni Jongin at hinila ito palapit sa kanya

 

“I want you more, Jongin”

 

Hinalikan ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo hindi lang sa kanyang labi kundi sa ibang parte ng katawan nito. Habang hinuhubaran ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay bigla nitong naalala ang unang pagkakataon nilang nagkita, yung galit sa mukha ni Kyungsoo noong nagkita sila sa eskinita, ang tapang niya dun kaya naman ay nagustuhan siya agad ni Jongin. Lumalakas pa ang pag ungol ni Kyungsoo nang hinihimas ni Jonging ang kaniyang hita hanggang sa matanggal ni Jongin ang boxer nito

 

“Let me show you how much you mean to me tonight” wika ni Jongin

 

Para kay Jongin, si Kyungsoo na ang pinaka importanteng tao sa buhay niya, ang nag-iisang nagpapasaya nito. Wala nang hihigit pa kay Kyungsoo para kay Jongin at sa gabing ito ipapadama ni Jongin kung gaano niya mahal si Kyungsoo at ang tanging hangad lang nito ay sana bukas sa paggising niya ay ang magagandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang una niyang makikita.

 

“oh shit” sabi ni Kyungsoo

 

Lahat nang pag-aalala at pangamba na naiisip ni Jongin sa umpisa ay nawala at sa bawat pag hagod na ginagawa ni Jongin, palagi nitong binubulong kay Kyungsoo kung gaano ito kaganda, gaano ito ka importante sa kanya. At katumbas ng mga paghagod ay ang ungol ni Kyungsoo na waring parang musika sa pandining ni Jongin. May ibang naramdaman si Kyungsoo at maya-maya’y hinigpitan nito ang paghawak ng sa mga braso ni Jongin, hinalikan ni Jongin ulit si Kyungsoo hanggang sa sabay nilang naramdaman ang pag rurok ng kasiyahan.

 

“Mahal kita, Kyungsoo Do” wika ni Jongin

 

Mataas na ang sikat ng araw ng gumising si Jongin, kinapa nito ang katabi kung saan nakahiga si Kyungsoo ngunit wala ito sa higaan. _Baka nasa cr lang_ wika ni Jongin sa sarili. Tinawag niya ito nang paulit-ulit ngunit wala pa ring sagot. _Baka naman nasa kitchen_ kasi mahilig magluto ng breakfast yun kapag dito natutulog, tsaka ganyan naman palagi diba akala ng bida umalis na yung mahal niya the morning after yun pala may ginawa lang.

 

Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa pagtulog kasi sa totoo lang pagod na pagod na talaga ito dahil sa trabaho buti na lang talaga wala siyang ibang schedule ngayon. Kung hindi dahil sa ingay ng cellphone ni Jongin ay hindi ito magigising. Eksaktong alas onse ng umaga ito nagising at katulad kanina wala si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya, tiningnan nito ang kanyang cellphone at may anim na missed call kay Luhan. Sa halip na tawagan ang kaibigan ay hinanap muna nito si Kyungsoo.

 

“Soo? Soo nasa banyo ka pa ba?” pinuntahan nito sa banyo ngunit wala si Kyungsoo.

 

“Soo?” tawag nito habang papunta sa sala at kusina ngunit wala pa rin si Kyungsoo.

 

Kabado at naguguluhan na si Jongin sa nangyari, hindi naman ganito si Kyungsoo kung aalis man siya ay nagpapaalam ito or nagiiwan ng note.

 

_Note_

 

Mabilis na tumakbo si Jongin sa may ref kung saan kadalasan nilalagay ni Kyungsoo ang mga notes nito sa binata, at tama nga si Jongin may isang note na iniwan si Kyungsoo. Naka ngiti ito habang kinukuha ang note sa ref  pagkatapos ay kumuha muna ito ng tubig para inumin.

 

“Hay nako Kyungsoo”  wika nito sa sarili

 

Nakaupo ito sa kanyang bar chair at saka binuksan ang _note_ ni Kyungsoo at tuluyan na ngang binasa ito.

 

_Jongin,_

 

_Pakiusap, kapag nabasa mo na ang liham na to ay wag mo na akong hanapin o tawagan  dahil hindi ko pa kayang kausapin o harapin ka. Ni, wala akong mahanap na ibang paraan kung paano ko masasabi sayo ang lahat ng nararamdaman ko na hindi kita nakikitang nasasaktan kaya sinulat ko na lang ang liham na ito._

 

_Words cannot express kung gaano ka kahalaga sa buhay ko Jongin, simula pa nung araw na una tayong nagkasama habang nagkakape alam kong may espesyal na sayo. Alam mo bang ilang araw ako hindi nakatulog ng maayos dahil sa ka-iisip sayo at sa halik na binigay mo (ay mali, sa pagnakaw mo sa first kiss ko). Minsan napaisip ako paano kaya kung hindi pa ako umalis kinabukasan may paraan pa kaya para magkita tayong muli at maging kaibigan? Para makasama kitang muli at makausap ng matagal._

 

_Kahit na noong nasa Singapore na ako ay hindi ka pa rin nawala sa isip ko Jongin, may mga panahon na gusto kita itext o di kaya i-add sa facebook para makausap ngunit nahihiya ako, baka naman kasi di mo na ako natatandaan kaya naman ay hinayaan ko na lang. At saka ayoko na din kasi kitang istorbohin lalo na nung nakita ko yung mga update mo tungkol sa studies mo. (Wag kang mabigla Ni pero sa totoo lang tinitingnan ko yung facebook mo para mabasa ang updates mo na naka public post lol)._

 

_Alam mo ba kung gaano ako kasaya nung nagkita tayo ulit sa Singapore, hindi ko alam kung paano ako nagkaroon ng control sa sarili nung panahon na magkasama tayo, kung paano ko nakaya na di ka halikan pagkatapos mo binigay ang friendship bracelet sa akin. Siguro dahil baka natatakot lang ako, at ayoko din na magsisi sa huli._

 

_Ni, narinig ko ang sinabi mo sa akin kagabi bago tayo natulog pero nagbingi-bingihan na lang ako dahil sa totoo lang ay hindi ko pa alam kung ano ang dapat na sagot. Mag iisang taon na mula nung naghiwalay kami ni Chanyeol pero hanggang ngayon ay hindi ko pa alam kung handa na ako sa panibagong relasyon. Oo, gusto din kita Jongin ngunit gusto ko din muna ipahinga ang puso ko. Susubukan ko din munang mamuhay na hindi umaasa sa ibang tao, lalo na sa iyo._

 

_Hanggang dito na muna tayo, Jongin. Please, alagaan mo ang iyong sarili._

 

_Kyungsoo._

 

Isang malalim na buntong hininga na lang ang nagawa ni Jongin, hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat na maramdaman. Magagalit ba siya sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo o maging masaya dahil alam niyang may gusto din ito sa kanya? Bakit ba ganito kalupit ang tandhana sa kanila? Bakit ba palagi na lang silang pinaglalayo kahit gusto naman nila ang isa’t-isa?

 

Siguro hindi lahat ng nagmamahalan ay dapat masaya, dahil may pagkakataon na ang nag-iisang tina-tangi ng iyong puso ay siya rin ang tina-tanggi ng tadhana sa iyo.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based from the movie Meet me at St.Gallen. Hi prompter sana magustuhan mo ang fic na to. Also, thank you kay G at sa akin beta na si M.


End file.
